Tsukichi No Neiro
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Dibalik kekuatan besar 9 Serangkai Permata Suci yang dijaga 9 Klan Penjaga, menanti sang Pelindung; yakni, Putri Ainamida. / DLDR! / RnR Plz. Thank you. / CHAP 2 IS UPDATED! COMEBACK!
1. Prologue

Title: **Tsukichi No Neiro**  
Alternative: **The Melody of Bloody Moon, The Blood In the Moonlight, Fullmoon Tears** **、月地** **の音色** **  
**Category: **Anime/Manga** » **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **  
**Author: **D.N.A.** **Girlz**  
Language **: Indonesian**  
Rating/Rated: **T**  
Genre: **Supranatural** **/Romance**

* * *

Zaman dahulu kala, terdapat legenda dimana terdapat sembilan dari simbol elemen penyeimbang yang menjaga dunia agar tetap damai dan aman.

Air, Udara, Tanah, Api, Es, Kabut, Badai, Kilat, dan Awan.

Masing-masing kekuatan dari elemen tersebut sama kuatnya—tak terkira. Dan simbol dari inti kekuatan tersebut diwakilkan dengan sembilan batu alam permata yang indah dan menyilaukan.

Setiap permata dijaga ketat di suatu tempat yang rahasia dan tak boleh ada seorang pun yang menyentuhnya barang sejengkalpun. Permata itu memiliki satu penjaga sebagai titisan dewa atau klan suci untuk menjaga, agar batu suci yang mereka jaga itu tidak diusik dan dijangkau oleh tangan-tangan jahil.

Klan tersebut ialah Seirin, Kaijou, Shuutoku, Touou, Yousen, Rakuzan, Shiki, Jinkyou, dan Ginkarou.

Satu permata dengan satu klan penjaga.

Seirin menjaga Mutiara dari Es— _Shinju No Hanabiyuki_ ; **真珠の花火雪**

Kaijou menjaga Topaz dari Kabut— _Kunihito No Kitsubiyori_ ; **金人の着つ日和**

Shuutoku menjaga Zamrud dari Air— _Mizuki No Magotama_ ; **水木の孫玉**

Yousen menjaga Ametis dari Tanah— _Yoshitsune No Umahiro_ ; **義経の馬広**

Rakuzan menjaga Rubi dari Api— _Zenbouni No Hiirokiku_ ; **全貌にの緋色菊**

Touou menjaga Safir dari Badai— _Tsukiyama No Aozora_ ; **月山の青空**

Shiki menjaga Amber dari Kilat— _Torachi No Moritoyama_ ; **寅地の森富山**

Jinkyou menjaga Obsidian dari Awan— _Satori No Futsusei_ ; **差鳥の仏製**

Dan, Ginkarou menjaga Oniks dari Udara— _Hibiyama No Fujimori_ ; **美費山の藤森**

Orang-orang dahulu menafsirkannya sebagai 9 Serangkai Permata Suci & 9 Klan Penjaga.

Suatu hari, sesosok iblis yang sangat kuat dan berhati jahat yakni Hebisake; berniat untuk mengambil alih dunia dengan kekuatan dari 9 Serangkai Permata Suci tersebut.

Tapi, ada seseorang yang menghentikan niat jahatnya tersebut. Seorang penjaga permata dan perwakilan dari seluruh kekuatan inti 9 Serangkai Permata Suci itu sendiri.

Yakni adalah seseorang yang bernama Putri Ainamida. Seorang putri suci, dengan keturunan dari darah Dewa yang agung dan yang paling kuat diantara Dewa-Dewi di Khayangan. Dia diturunkan ke Bumi yang terancam bahaya untuk menghentikan Hebisake.

Dibantu oleh 9 Penjaga Permata Suci, dengan kekuatan supranatural, darahnya, juga 9 permata yang suci dan kuat—membentuk sebuah segel yang kuat dan kokoh, sehingga kekuatan Hebisake melemah. Mereka mengurung kekuatannya dalam sebuah segel. Segel itu tertutup rapat, dan tak akan ada yang bisa membuka segel barang sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi tidaklah kuat untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **jiahahhaha ini apaan qwq**

 **Shinju belom kelar yang ending 'About Them', malah bikin yang baru beginian /dibantai**

 **ini cuma prolog doang jadi kalo mau dibuat chapter 1 nya tolong nyampah di rewview ya. Mohon saran dan kritiknya.**

 **ja nee~ *menghilang di balik bola/?***

 **regards,**

 **D.N.A. Girlz**


	2. Ainamida Princess

**TSUKICHI NO NEIRO**

.

.

.

 **(First POV)**

"!"

Kepalaku berputar, rasanya pusing sekali. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku—dan dimana ini?!

Aku mencoba bangun dan duduk sejenak.

Tengah hutan? Di sini gelap sekali!

"Astaga, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

Aku berdiri dan berlari menyusuri lebat dan gelapnya hutan saat itu, berlari dan terus berlari. Dan sebuah jalan keluar nampak di depan. Setelah keluar dari hutan lebat itu pun, aku menemukan diriku berada di depan sebuah tebing yang tinggi dan luas.

"Kenapa ada tebing di tempat seperti ini..?"

Aku mencoba untuk mendekat, sepersekian detik kemudian aku segera mengernyitkan dahi. Tak jauh dari tempatku terdapat seseorang yang membelakangiku. Wajahnya tak bisa kulihat, tapi sepertinya sosok itu adalah seorang perempuan dan sebaya denganku. Dia sedang berdiri di pinggir ujung tebing.

Bukannya itu berbahaya? Apakah dia akan meloncat?

"Hei, bahaya—"

Tapi tunggu, kenapa ada seseorang disini?

Angin menerpa sepoi-sepoi saat diriku berpikir demikian.

Rambutnya yang panjang hingga lutut, coklat kemerahan dan bergelombang, dikuncir kuda dan dihiasi oleh hiasan rambut dan bunga yang indah—melambai karena diterpa angin, ditambah sinar oleh cahaya bulan purnama, membuat penapakannya dari belakang menjadi elegan dan anggunlah sangat. Bajunya yang panjang berwarna antara merah jambu pucat keunguan dan tradisional—kesan orientalnya kental dan terlihat sekali walaupun dilihat dari balik punggung, seperti memakai pakaian jaman dahulu dan sebuah pedang ditangannya—tunggu dulu, jaman dahulu?

Saking terpana akan perwujudan sosok tersebut, aku tak menyangka bahwa perempuan itu menoleh ke belakang—yang pastinya aku berada tak jauh dari jaraknya berdiri.

Diriku terhenyak dan rasa penasaran menyeruak saat ingin melihat siapa sosok itu sebenarnya.

Tapi…

.

.

.

Sebelum aku tahu siapa dia, sekejap kemudian semuanya menjadi putih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tsukichi No Neiro by D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Kuroko No Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **I just own the plot of the story, and also this fic. The disclaimer belongs back to its own.**

 **Warning: Its an AU! story with SO many weird myth and legend creatures appears so beware, belated inspiration by the legend of Princess Tamayori and dating sims aka otome games with oriental era, and many difference plot that I twist in it, OOC yang amat eksklusif mendewa, OOT yang cetar membahana, high posibility of harem, so please no flame, totally randomness and failed humor abiz. ITS FIRST POV SO PLZ DON'T BE CONFUSED, THX.**

 **Pairing: Pairing & Hints bertebaran di chapter selanjutnya. Mainly GOM + Kagami + Takao + Himuro X Reader**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Genre: Romance / Fantasy**

 **Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidaksengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typo, kritik dan saran, tolong bilang ya~**

 **Long Live KNBFI and be creative in any supporting way ^_^**

 **Suka tapi mau review? Yah silahkan review x3**

 **Suka tapi gak mau review? Silahkan Fav~ :D**

 **Gak suka tapi mau review? Ampun jangan flame xC**

 **DLDR! IDGAF LOL**

 **Happy reading guys~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Ukh…"

 **BIP**

 **BIP**

 **BIP**

 **BIP**

 **BIP**

Tak kusangka, kelopak mataku mulai terbuka karena pendengaranku mendengar _alarm_ dari ponselku dan mematikannya.

"Mimpi itu lagi."

Sudah seminggu penuh aku mulai melihat peristiwa itu dalam mimpiku. Awalnya seperti film rusak dan tidak jelas—seperti kaset yang lecet dan buram. Tapi lama-kelamaan, mimpi itu makin jelas terlihat. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya secara jelas. Tapi aku menyadari sesuatu… Bahwa pandangan matanya sangatlah lembut tapi menyimpan keberanian yang luar biasa.

Sangat familiar. Seperti melihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

Tapi siapa?

"Hhh… Kepalaku pusing."

Ah! Halo. Maaf karena tidak memperkenalkan diri. Bodohnya aku, _tehee_ ~ Namaku (Full Name), tapi kau bisa memanggilku dengan (Name). Usiaku 17 tahun dan kuliah di suatu universitas di Tokyo. Dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke - 18, jadi aku sudah genap 18 tahun! Hore!~

"(Name)- _chan_."

Suara yang sangat kukenal memanggil namaku dari luar.

"Masuk saja, Satsuki- _chan_."

Setelah pintu terbuka karena digeser, tampaklah sesosok perempuan berparas cantik, bermata dan berambut merah jambu cerah diurai, dengan kimono berwarna merah jambu pucat membalut tubuh sintal, dan membuat bagian dadanya yang _sedikit_ montok itu pun terlihat. Dia tersenyum cerah padaku.

Kuperkenalkan pada kalian, namanya Momoi Satsuki. 18 tahun. Biasanya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Satsuki- _chan_ karena umur kami sebaya, tapi kami akrab—karena ibu kami berdua itu bersaudara. Dia tidak memilih kuliah karena ingin langsung bekerja dan memiliki kerja paruh waktu di sebuah _gym_ sebagai seorang guru _trainer_ disana. Sayang sekali, padahal dia cukup pintar. Apalagi bisa masuk ke tempatku kalau niat kuliah, jadi aku ada temannya.

"Selamat pagi, (Name)- _chan_. Selamat ulang tahun~ Aku datang untuk mengecek apakah kau sudah bangun. Biasanya kau kadang bangun sedikit lebih siang." ujarnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum saat membalasnya, "Pagi dan terima kasih. Iya, soalnya aku menyetel _alarm_ di ponselku jadi aku otomatis bangun."

Momoi mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, begitu ya. Baguslah kalau begitu. Apa kau ada waktu luang malam ini? Kita akan mengadakan perayaan ulang tahunmu bertiga saja. Tidak masalah 'kan?" ujarnya dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk lagi.

"Momoi, lamanya! Apakah (Name)- _chan_ sudah bangun?!"

Suara _cempreng_ dan _rewel_ menggema mulai mendekat ke ruangan tidurku. Kami berdua menoleh dan seorang perempuan yang sebaya dengan kami, memakai baju kimono berwarna hijau kebiruan sambil memasukki kamar. Berambut coklat karamel, bermata coklat cerah dan memiliki paras ayu (walaupun tingginya kalah dari Satsuki).

"Ehehe.. Maaf ya, Riko- _san_. Habisnya kami tadi mengobrol sebentar." sahut Momoi sambil tersenyum padanya yang cemberut.

Nah, kalau yang satu ini namanya Aida Riko. Usianya 19 tahun. Satsuki memanggilnya Riko- _san_ sementara aku memanggilnya Riko- _Oneechan_. Kenapa begitu? Karena dia adalah sepupu tertua dari kami bertiga—dikarenakan ayah kami juga bersaudara. Pekerjaannya adalah seorang agen pemasaran yang bekerja di sebuah kantor pariwisata dosmetik hingga luar negeri, makanya dia tahu banyak tempat wisata yang bagus dan murah.

 _Yup_ , dan bisa dibayangkan—kami bertiga adalah sepupu, dan urutannya adalah Riko, Satsuki, lalu aku. _Ngenes_ ya, jadi yang terakhir?

"Iya, iya. Sudahlah—Pagi, (Name)- _chan_ , selamat ulang tahun. Ayo cepat bangun. Kita sarapan, bukannya kau ada jadwal kuliah untuk hari ini?" sahut Riko padaku yang masih terduduk di _futon_ ku.

Oh, sial! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?! Pasti gara-gara mimpi aneh tadi!

"I-Iya! Aku bangun sekarang!"

* * *

 **Skip**

.

.

.

Ah, hari yang sejuk. Tapi walaupun begitu, tetap saja malas buat gerak. Maklum, sekarang musim semi sudah mulai berakhir dan besok libur musim panas akan dimulai.

Dan hal yang menjengkelkan adalah…

Aku kuliah pagi hari ini.

Ayolah, hari ulang tahunku harus spesial dan menyenangkan! Walaupun aku tidak mau egois, tetapi aku senang karena mereka berdua ada di sisiku sebagai kakak-kakak sepupuku yang tersayang.

Oh iya, aku lupa untuk memberitahu kalian. Kami bertiga tidak tinggal di rumah maupun apartemen, tapi di sebuah kuil.

Ya, kuil.

….

Kenapa melihatku begitu? Itu normal saja.

Keluarga kami adalah keluarga yang besar dan kebetulan mempunyai sebuah kuil dan rumah besar tradisional pribadi untuk kami sendiri. Kami bertiga kadang bergiliran untuk membersihkan kuil dan merawatnya. Tapi sejak kedua orang tua Satsuki- _chan_ yang pergi bekerja di luar daerah, Ayahnya Riko- _Oneechan_ mendapat dinas di luar kota, juga kedua orang tuaku yang sudah meninggal dunia ketika aku masih berusia empat tahun—membuat kami sepakat dalam suatu perjanjian—daripada kami menyewa apartemen mahal, lebih baik kami bertiga tinggal disini dan merawat tempat suci milik keluarga kami. Lagipula, kuil ini sudah hampir 6 abad lamanya tapi masih kuat berdiri. Wuih, kuilnya tangguh, ya?

"Aduh, sudah jam segini! Aku harus cepat berangkat." sahutku saat melihat jam di ponselku.

Aku memakai kalung berliontin bunga _sakura_ berwarna emas. Kalung itu adalah momento dari kedua orang tuaku—katanya Kagetora- _san_ ; Ayahnya Riko- _Oneechan_ , mereka menghadiahkan kalung ini padaku saat aku berulang tahun yang pertama kali. Benda ini seperti jimat keberuntungan bagiku dan aku selalu memakainya setiap saat.

Sambil tergesa-gesa dengan tas putih kesayanganku di pundak, aku langsung _tancap gas_ dan berlari kecil menuju ruang depan.

Kuhampiri dulu altar untuk sekedar mengucapkan salam pada kedua orang tuaku.

"Ayah, ibu, aku berangkat dulu ya. Do'akan anakmu ini agar bisa cepat sukses." kataku seraya menatap foto kedua orang tuaku.

Walaupun aku tidak punya memori apa-apa tentang ayah dan ibu, tetapi aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua dan selalu mengingat mereka di dalam hatiku. Aku tidak bisa ingat apa-apa, tetapi yang aku tahu dari paman dan bibiku adalah bahwa mereka meninggal dunia karena suatu kecelakaan mobil.

Di foto kiri, ada Ayah yang tersenyum lebar sambil memasang pose ' _peace_ ' dengan tangan kanannya—sementara di foto kanan, ada ibu yang tersenyum lembut dengan parasnya yang ayu.

Setelah itu, aku berjalan menuju ke depan kuil lalu berdiri di depan altar do'a, aku mengatupkan kedua tangan, menutup mataku dan mulai berdo'a.

"Dewa, terima kasih atas umurku yang panjang. Dan semoga hari ini dan seterusnya, kami diberi keberkahan yang banyak dan hidup damai, urusan duniawi dimudahkan dan rezeki melimpah. Terima kasih banyak." bisikku saat berdo'a.

Setelah selesai sembahyang, kau berjalan menuju Riko dan Momoi yang sedang menyapu halaman kuil.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya!" ujarku pada mereka berdua yang telah berganti baju memakai kimono khas _Miiko_.

"Semoga kuliahmu lancar, (Name)- _chan_." ujaran semangat Satsuki- _chan_ padaku membuat diriku makin tambah membaik.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Kalau ada yang macam-macam, pakai jurus yang aku ajarkan, oke?" Riko- _Oneechan_ memperingatiku, aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil garing dan mengangguk pelan.

"I-Iya.. Hehehe.. Ya sudah, aku berangkat ya. Dah!"

Aku berlari menuruni tangga kuil begitu selesai melambai pada mereka, mulai berjalan ke tempat tujuan dimana stasiun kereta dekat kuil berada.

* * *

.

.

.

Universitas Teikou.

Percaya atau tidak, aku adalah salah satu mahasiswinya—dan aku sangat beruntung bisa masuk kesini. Universitas ini mempunyai kredibilitas yang tinggi dan terhormat, dan aku bersyukur bisa masuk untuk mengemban ilmu di universitas terpandang tersebut. Sekarang sudah semester dua telah terlewati sejak aku masuk ke tempat ini.

Jurusanku disini adalah Dasar Pendidikan Kriya Logam alias DPKL. Keren 'kan?~

Biasanya berkaitan dengan perhiasan, emas, metal, juga bahan berat lainnya seperti membuat patung batu dan benda skluptur lainnya. Walaupun jurusan ini banyak sekali laki-laki, banyak perempuan juga yang kuliah di jurusan ini karena ingin bisa merias diri dan punya toko perhiasan sendiri. _See_?

Tapi aku bukan seperti mereka. Aku hanya tertarik pada batu mulia. Entah kenapa, tapi aku selalu menyukai batu-batu berkilauan itu—seakan melihatnya saja sudah membuat hatiku senang.

Sangat indah dan tanpa celah.

Seperti sekarang ini, aku sedang mengamplas batu mulia untuk penelitian tugas di laboratorium, dan aku tengah berada di pelajaran kelas praktek Kriya Logam saat ini.

"Hm… Sepertinya perlu dilicinkan lagi." gumamku kecil dan mengamplas lagi batu mulia yang berukuran sedang tersebut. Kuambil amplas penghalus, dan dengan teliti aku melicinkan lagi batu mulianya.

Batu kali ini adalah biji berlian biasa dengan tingkat kemurnian sedang.

Setelah beberapa kali pengamplasan dan penghalusan, akhirnya batunya mengkilap. Senyumku mulai mengembang dan segera meneliti zat yang terkandung di dalam batu mulia sebelum mencatatnya di buku catatan.

"Baiklah, sekarang _sample_ yang kalian catat itu kalian bisa simpan di tempat penyimpanan. Waktu kita sudah habis. Sampai jumpa di lain hari." Bapak guru berambut uban itu berujar dan semuanya membungkuk hormat—sebelum orang yang berusia lima puluh dua tahun tersebut pergi dari laboratorium DPKL.

Sekejap, suasana mulai ramai dan banyak yang menyimpan _sample_ milik mereka di kotak penyimpanan, lalu melepas jas lab sebelum menggantungnya di tempat yang tersedia.

Aku menghela napas setelah melakukan itu semua, dan mengambil buku catatanku di meja sebelum melenggang keluar dari ruangan laboratorium tersebut.

"Ah, rasanya lelah sekali untuk hari ini. Aku tak tahu kenapa—padahal ini hari ulang tahunku." gumamku pada diriku sendiri sambil berjalan menuju kafetarian kampus. Banyak mahasiswa kelaparan yang langsung menuju ke arah tempat ini untuk mengganjal perut mereka setelah jam kuliah yang cukup menyita waktu. Suasana yang cukup ramai di wilayah kafetarian memang sudah seperti ini jadi mohon dimaklumi saja.

Aku berjalan menuju meja yang masih tersisa roti melon dan membayarnya setelah mengambil satu bungkus, kemudian aku berjalan menuju tempat duduk dan meja kosong yang muat untuk didudukki oleh dua orang, tapi tak aku pedulikan. 'Kan itu kosong.

Kutaruh tasku di kursi satunya dan merogoh ke dalamnya. Kuambil _laptop_ dan menaruhnya di meja. Sambil duduk di kursi satunya lagi, aku menyobek kemasan roti dan sedikit memakan rotinya—tangan kiriku membuka lipatan _laptop_ ku dan menyalakannya.

Aku menghidupkan koneksi jaringan _internet_ dan mulai _surfing_ di dunia maya dengan beberapa situs yang aku tahu.

"Oh, ada cerita baru. Sudah _update_ ya…" pikirku sambil menyomot roti melon yang kumakan setengah bagian. Jemariku bergeser di _touchpad_ , mengarahkan panah yang berada di layar monitor menunjuk ke _link_ yang menuju suatu halaman situs novel _web_ untuk fiksi, setelah termuat seluruhnya—aku pun mulai membaca dengan anteng.

Beberapa kali aku tersenyum sambil membaca kalimat demi kalimat di setiap cerita, tapi saking konsentrasinya—

"(Name)- _chan_!"

"Uwah!"

Aku langsung kaget, tak menyangka ada tangan yang menepuk pundakku.

Sialan, siapa yang mengagetkanku, hah?!

Kulihat ke belakang—dan sepersekin detik kemudian, mukaku langsung cemberut.

Orang ini…

"Shuuzou- _senpai_ , bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengagetkanku seperti itu?"

Ya, dialah yang mengagetkanku. Seorang pemuda yang jelas lebih tinggi dariku, dengan rambut hitam eboni, kulit kuning langsat dan badan yang bagus, serta paras yang cukup tampan. _Cukup_.

Kuperkenalkan pada kalian. Nama lengkapnya Nijimura Shuuzou, umurnya 19 tahun, dan sekaligus dia adalah kakak kelasku di jurusan DPKL. Dia yang suka membantuku untuk pekerjaan dan juga tugas sulit dari dosen, dan para dosen juga menghormatinya karena dia orang penting di universitas—ketua Komite Mahasiswa. Dia juga punya posisi kapten basket di universitas ini dan menjuarai beberapa turnamen, sesekali aku melihatnya latihan sepulang kuliah. Bagiku, dia adalah panutanku.

Tapi aku harus memberitahu kalian sesuatu yang penting tentang dirinya!

 **Jangan**.

 **Pernah**.

 **Menyepelekan.**

 **Orang.**

 **Ini.**

Karena dia bisa menghajarmu sampai babak belur dengan tangan kosong dalam hitungan detik. Dia sangat sadis jika ada orang yang membuatnya marah.

Tidak, aku tidak bercanda.

 **Serius.**

Mana mungkin aku bohong!

 _Ciyus. Miapah. Ayang goyeng._

Dan hal yang paling menjengkelkan dari dirinya adalah…

Dia sangat, sangat, saaaangat…

Jahil.

Yah, dan targetnya adalah…

Aku.

Walaupun dia beralasan kalau dia menjahiliku karena aku adalah adik kelas kesayangannya—tapi tentu saja aku masih tidak terima kalau dijahili begitu!

Kalian pasti setuju denganku, bukan?!

Ya 'kan?!

Iya, 'kan?!

…

Oke, oke! Balik ke cerita!

Ia pun menyengir kuda.

"Maaf, (Name)- _chan_. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk tidak menjahilimu. Mukamu sangat lucu kalau sedang serius." ujarnya sambil tertawa renyah dan duduk di kursi yang ada tasku—membuat tasku ditaruh disamping kursi yang didudukkinya.

 _See?_

"Hmph. Apa tidak ada kerjaan lagi—selain menggangguku, _senpai_? Bukannya kau sibuk untuk tes minggu depan?" tanyaku, membuat dia menjadi _down_ seketika.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu, aku sudah pusing dengan kelas kedua tadi. Dosen sialan.." balasnya dengan me _monyong_ kan bibirnya.

Rotiku sudah habis dan aku membuang bungkusannya di tempat sampah terdekat dengan melemparkannya masuk.

"Oh iya, kau sudah dengar, belum?" tanyanya tiba-tiba ketika mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Aku hanya bisa terbengong, "Hah? Memangnya ada apaan, _senpai_?"

 _Kepo_ -ku langsung mendadak naik level. Mungkin masalah pengumuman ujian yang dibahasnya.

"Ada restoran baru dekat sini yang baru dibuka. Sepertinya kedai ramen yang cukup enak dan banyak anak kuliahan mampir kesana. Mau, tidak? Sekalian aku traktir. Baru ambil gaji paruh waktu kemarin—apalagi, aku tidak akan lupa dengan adik kelasku yang manis ini berulang tahun, ya 'kan?" ujarnya sambil mengacak halus kepalaku dan tertawa renyah.

Kata indah bernama 'traktir' itu sungguh benar-benar menggoda iman—dan aku pun terlena dengan tawarannya.

Coba pikir, kapan lagi kesempatan traktiran gratis akan datang dua kali?

Ini hadiah dari _senpai_ untukku!

Aku mengangguk cepat tanpa pikir panjang, wajahku langsung sumringah. "Iya, mau! Terima kasih, _senpai_!"

Shuuzou- _senpai_ hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil padaku.

Kulihat jam di pergelangan tanganku, "Ah, aku harus cepat-cepat. Aku harus mencari buku untuk referensi minggu depan."

Dia ikut berdiri, memberikan tasku. "Aku ikut. Aku juga kebetulan mau mencari buku baru. Ayo."

Aku pun mengangguk dan berdiri sambil meraih tasku. Setelah beres-beres dan memasukkan semua barangku, kami berdua berjalan menuju perpustakaan kampus.

Letak perpustakaan dari kafetarian tidak cukup jauh. Hanya beberapa blok ruang kelas saja—di salah satu pintu ganda besar berkayu mahoni bertuliskan 'R. Perpustakaan' di kertas yang menempel di daun pintu tersebut.

Aku memasukki ruangan tersebut sebelum _senpai_ juga memasukkinya. Ruangannya cukup luas dan sekitar beberapa kali lipat dari kelas kuliah yang aku tempati. Cukup banyak anak-anak kuliah yang kadang sekedar membaca buku, menulis esai dan tugas, mencari buku untuk referensi, ataupun hanya sekedar _browsing_ internet disini. Rak kayu berat yang berbahankan oleh kayu jati dan bercat natural coklat, serta dinding yang bercat hijau ketuaan—membuat suasana senyap, nyaman, serta larangan bagi kita untuk membuat berisik pun harus dipatuhi, untuk menjaga kenyamanan pada saat berada di ruangan ini.

"Aku akan tetap disini, (Name)- _chan_. Kau bisa kesini lagi jika sudah menemukan buku referensinya." Shuuzou- _senpai_ mengatakannya padaku, membuatku mengeryitkan dahi.

"Lho, bukannya mau mencari buku? 'Kan _senpai_ yang bilang."

"Buku yang kucari tidak ada disini, adanya di tempat lain. Sudah—sana cepat cari." ujarnya sambil memainkan ponsel di tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya seakan mengusir aku untuk menjauhinya. Memangnya aku apa, ha? Ayam?

Aku pun akhirnya menurut sambil melengos pergi meninggalkannya yang tetap disana. Sekarang aku harus mencari dengan menyusuri semua rak buku yang ada di sini. Argh! _Senpai_ malah tidak membantu pekerjaanku sama sekali!

Melelahkan sekali. Padahal hanya buku berketebalan beberapa senti saja dan tidak berat. Isinya tentang sejarah batu mulia dan granit untuk pengujian laboratoriom minggu depan, dan aku harus menemukannya.

"Dimana ya… Ah!"

Aku melihat dan menemukan buku yang dimaksud sebelum mengambilnya dan tersenyum puas dan lega.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga!"

Tanpa kusadari, tiba-tiba rak-rak buku yang besar yang penuh tersebut mulai berjatuhan, diikuti oleh rak-rak lainnya—seperti efek domino dan menuju ke arahku.

Aku tak bisa bergerak karena kaget dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Astaga, aku akan mati!

 **BRUAKKK!**

Kututup mataku rapat-rapat, menanti rak besar dan berat itu menimpaku. Tetapi, ketika suara rak itu jatuh—bersamaan dengan itu juga aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengelilingiku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata.

Perlahan, aku melihat rak-rak tersebut bertumpuk jatuh menimpa satu sama lain, buku-buku juga bertebaran dimana-mana, membuat ruangan tersebut layaknya kapal pecah. Bahkan aku melihat kepulan debu dan sedikit asap.

Hah? Tunggu dulu, aku tidak jadi mati tertimpa?

"(Name)- _chan_ , kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Eh?

Kudongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati bahwa Shuuzou- _senpai_ lah yang telah menyelamatkanku dari insiden tersebut. Dia memelukku di dekapan sambil menatap khawatir padaku.

" _Se_ - _Senpai_ , Kau—"

"Untung saja aku tepat waktu, bisa-bisa kau tertimpa oleh benda itu." Shuuzou- _senpai_ melepaskan pegangannya dan memeriksa ragaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, bukan? Ada yang terluka?" tanyanya cepat sementara aku menggeleng kecil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _senpai_. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku." ujarku dan akhirnya dia terlihat bernapas lega.

Orang-orang mengerubungi rak-rak tersebut dan bingung kenapa bisa terjadi kejadian seperti itu. Kami berada tak jauh dari rak-rak yang jatuh tersebut dan banyak juga orang yang mengerubungiku—bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja.

Setelah itu, beberapa dosen mendatangi ruang perpustakaan dan menyuruh semua mahasiswa yang ada di sana untuk keluar dan membiarkan masalah tersebut ditangani oleh mereka—bahkan Shuuzou- _senpai_ tidak dibiarkan ikut membantu.

Aku berjalan di belakang Shuuzou- _senpai_ ketika kami akan pergi menuju taman universitas. Aku masih berpikir kenapa bisa rak-rak besar itu jatuh dan bertumpah tindih layaknya domino—apalagi, kenapa bisa Shuuzou- _senpai_ bisa secepat itu? Dia 'kan berada di rak pertama sedangkan aku berada di rak delapan, dan rak kayu itu besar dan panjang.

Aneh.

Tapi kalau aku tanyakan, nanti seperti tidak berterima kasih—jadi aku urungkan saja.

"(Name)- _chan_."

Aku menoleh padanya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus hati-hati."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, tak biasanya dia berkata begitu padaku—Oh, pasti karena rak jatuh yang hampir membuatku celaka tadi.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa? Shuuzou- _senpai_ , hanya karena gegara insiden rak jatuh itu—kau percuma saja khawatir padaku. Aku memang berterima kasih karena sudah diselamatkan olehmu, tapi aku juga bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Jadi tidak usah khawatir, _senpai_."

Ujaranku sepertinya membuat Shuuzou- _senpai_ terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali memajukan bibirnya dengan khas seperti biasanya. Sepertinya dia kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Dasar kau ini, selalu saja merepotkanku."

Dia mencubit pipiku dengan gemas, membuatku membalasnya dengan tepukan pada tangannya yang mencubit pipiku.

" _Senpai_ jahat, ih!" ujarku _ngambek_ , yang membuat kakak kelasku ini tertawa lagi.

Aku lalu tersenyum saat dia juga tertawa.

Hari ini sama seperti biasanya.

Dan semoga besok dan seterusnya, kehidupanku menyenangkan seperti biasa.

Ah, aku suka menjadi normal.

* * *

 **Skip**

.

.

.

"Hhhh…"

Akhirnya aku menghela napas lega. Rasanya puas sekali saat ditraktir oleh Shuuzou- _senpai_ di kedai _ramen_ dekat universitas, aku menghabiskan tiga mangkuk _udon_ karena kelaparan setelah insiden tadi siang di ruang perpustakaan. Ah, rasanya aku berterima kasih sekali padanya karena mentraktirku.

"Hm?"

Aku berhenti berjalan ketika melihat seekor kucing berbulu putih yang terluka di pinggir jalan. Karena tidak tega, aku segera menghampirinya dan mencoba membantunya. Kucing itu terluka di bagian kakinya dan memandangku dengan tatapan melas. Astaga, aku tidak bisa menolak hewan yang tak berdaya—ditambah juga kucing ini lucu sekali!

Aku mencoba menenangkannya ketika dia merasa terancam ketika aku mendekat.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku takkan meyakitimu. Aku akan menolongmu, tenang ya."

Kucing itu membiarkanku setelah aku berkata begitu dan mengusap pelan kepalanya. Aku memeriksa lukanya—lalu aku merogoh tasku dan menemukan perban instan dan obat merah yang biasanya aku bawa untuk jaga-jaga—sebelum aku memberinya obat merah lalu memperban kaki kucing tersebut.

Kucing itu menatap perban di kakinya lalu melihat padaku. Aku tersenyum sebelum mengangkatnya agar dia bisa berada di tempat yang aman. "Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman."

Dan tanpa kusadari, aku mendengar suara kendaraan yang melaju cepat menuju ke arahku. Aku menoleh dan kaget, terkejut hingga badanku rasanya tak bisa bergerak dari sana.

Bagaimana ini?! Aku akan tertabrak!

Tolong, siapa saja! Tolong aku!

Kututup mataku rapat-rapat seraya mendekap kucing yang terluka di pelukanku—menantikan rasa sakit yang akan muncul disaat mobil berkecepatan tinggi dan terlihat oleng itu melaju ke arahku.

 **CKIIIIITTT!**

 **BRUAKKK!**

Tetapi, ketika suara itu terdengar—bersamaan dengan itu juga aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengelilingiku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata karena merasakan sedikit sakit di pundakku karena terjatuh ke tanah.

Perlahan, aku melihat kepulan debu dan asap tebal disaat mobil itu menghantam tiang listrik.

Hah? Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku bisa menghindar?

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Hah?

Kudongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati bahwa Shuuzou- _senpai_ lah yang telah menyelamatkanku dari insiden mobil. Dia memelukku di dekapan sambil menatap khawatir padaku.

" _Se_ - _Senpai_ , kenapa kau bisa—"

"Jangan banyak tanya, kau tidak apa-apa, bukan?!" sergahnya dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku diselamatkan oleh Shuuzou- _senpai_.

Tapi, kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Bukannya rumahnya berlawanan arah dariku—lalu kenapa dia bisa muncul tiba-tiba?

Tunggu, aku merasakan _de javu_.

Ini sangat aneh.

Dia membantuku berdiri dan melihat kucing yang mengeong di dekapanku. "Kucing siapa itu?"

Aku menjawab seraya menatap ke arah kucing yang aku turunkan ke tanah dan hewan itu berjalan pergi setelah menjilati pipiku. "Oh, dia terluka di pinggir jalan. Kakinya berdarah jadi aku membantunya. Tapi mobil itu melaju cepat dan menuju ke arahku."

Shuuzou- _senpai_ tidak menjawab, terdiam sejenak seraya berjalan menuju mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam tersebut yang sudah rusak terhantam tiang listrik yang berdiameter besar.

"…Tidak ada orang di dalam mobil." ujarnya pelan tapi masih bisa kudengar.

Aku terkejut dan berlari ke arahnya, kulihat kursi pengemudi yang kosong melompong. Tidak ada orang sama sekali yang mengendarainya—benar yang dikatakannya.

 **DEG**

"Tidak mungkin… Kenapa bisa begitu?" gumamku bingung sambil membelalakkan mata.

Aku merasa was-was sekarang. Sebenarnya ada apa hari ini? Ini hari ulang tahunku yang ke – 18, tapi aku hampir saja mengalami kecelakaan dua kali—rak kayu yang besar tiba-tiba jatuh timpah tindih, dan mobil yang tak ada pengemudinya bisa melaju cepat hampir menabrakku—ditambah, yang menyelamatkanku adalah Shuuzou- _senpai_.

Hari ulang tahun apa ini?!

Astaga, kepalaku seperti berputar.

Shuuzou- _senpai_ berkata sembari menepuk pundakku. "Biar aku antar kau sampai ke kuilmu, (Name)- _chan_."

Di saat aku ingin menolak, aku melihat raut wajahnya tak biasa. Mau tak mau pun, aku akhirnya hanya bisa menurutinya.

* * *

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, _senpai_. Kurasa sampai disini saja."

Shuuzou- _senpai_ mengantarku sampai di gerbang kuil di tangga teratas.

"Ya, tak masalah. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saja aku." ujarnya seraya menepuk pelan kepalaku.

"Iya, iya. Sampai bertemu besok di kampus." jawabku dan dia mengangguk sebelum mengatakan sampai jumpa.

Setelah berpisah, aku berjalan masuk ke kuil dan berdo'a singkat disana. Kemudian, aku berjalan menuju rumahku yang berada di belakang kuil. Tanganku membuka pintu kayu yang masih kokoh tersebut dan masuk.

"Aku pulang—"

 **POP!**

Aku mendongak saat akan menunduk untuk membuka sepatu _sneakers_ yang kupakai—melihat bahwa Riko- _Oneechan_ dan Satsuki- _chan_ menyambutku dengan ceria sambil membawa terompet dan benda-benda yang berkaitan dengan pesta ulang tahun.

Aku hanya bisa termangu sembari mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "Eh? Kalian berdua—"

"Selamat ulang tahun, (Name)- _chan_! Kami sudah menunggumu daritadi." Satsuki- _chan_ dan Riko- _Oneechan_ memelukku dan aku membalasnya dengan senang.

"Terima kasih, aku sayang kalian berdua!" ujarku senang dan bahagia.

"Mari kita masuk. Kau dapat salam dari Paman Kagetora, Mama dan Papa—mereka mengantarkan kue ulang tahun khusus untukmu!"

Ujaran itu membuatku senang dan lega. Senang karena paman dan bibiku mengirimiku hadiah, dan lega karena kue itu bukanlah buatan mereka berdua. Karena masakan mereka biasanya hancur tingkat dewa. Aku benci mengakuinya, tetapi aku biasanya sudah kebal akan sarapan buatan mereka.

"Iya!"

* * *

 **Skip**

.

.

.

"Urgh.."

Kubuka perlahan mataku yang mengantuk karena kelelahan berpesta bersama kedua sepupuku hingga jam sepuluh malam. Aku mendengar suara dari luar ketika aku terbangun. Jam berapa sekarang ini?

"Sebentar lagi tengah malam.. Apa ada yang belum tidur ya?.." gumammku kecil sembari melihat jam di angka sebelas lebih dua puluh, kemudian aku mendudukkan diri dari _futon_. Kusibak selimut tebal _futon_ dan berdiri berjalan menuju gantungan baju. Aku segera memakai _kimono_ tebalku yang berwarna hitam dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Kutelurusi lorong luar sembari menoleh ke segala arah.

"Dingin sekali.. Apa mungkin mereka bangun?"

Aku mengeratkan _kimono_ tebalku agar tidak kedinginan karena cuaca di malam ini sangat dingin. Astaga, aku hampir tidak percaya kalau ini sudah mau masuk musim panas—padahal sekarang ini sudah akhir musim semi dan pastinya bunga _sakura_ sudah mekar dari kemarin-kemarin.

"Eh?"

Di saat aku berjalan sendirian, sampailah aku di taman belakang rumah. Layaknya taman tradisional Jepang biasanya, terdapat air pancur kecil dari bambu dan lampion tradisional yang menjadi lampu taman yang berasal dari idenya Satsuki- _chan_. Di pinggir kolam berukuran kecil yang dihiasi ikan-ikan koi, terdapat beberapa buah pohon bonsai yang biasanya aku dan Riko- _Oneechan_ rawat di kala waktu senggang.

Tapi ada satu yang aneh disini.

Aku melihat seseorang yang tak kukenal. Seorang wanita berambut panjang dan memakai baju terusan putih dan menghadap membelakangiku. Aku tak tahu siapa itu.

"Permisi, kau siapa?" tanyaku mendekat pada wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu tak menjawab maupun berbalik. Dia hanya diam saja ketika aku bertanya.

Aneh sekali.

"Hei, kau tuli ya? Kau tidak mendengarku—"

"…rah…"

"Eh?"

Wanita bergaun putih itu membalikkan badannya dan menunjukkan wajah aslinya.

Disaat itu juga, mungkin itu adalah pemandangan yang paling mengganggu dalam delapan belas tahun hidupku.

Wanita bergaun putih yang berdiri di tepi kolam tersebut sangatlah menyeramkan! Dia tidak punya mata—seakan bola matanya memang seperti dicongkel dan mengeluarkan darah dari kedua matanya, kulit yang pucat pasi, kepalanya seperti miring dan hampir terpenggal, meneriakkan kata ketika melihatku dengan senyum menyeramkan yang menunjukkan deretan gigi tajamnya.

"DARAH!.. AKU.. MENGINGINKAN DARAH!..." Suaranya terdengar pasif dan menyeramkan.

Seketika itu membuatku merinding dan ketakutan disaat melihat penampakan yang ada di depanku.

Ini tidak mungkin!

"A-Astaga…" gumamku takut sambil melangkah mundur untuk mencoba menjauh darinya. Kenapa bisa ada makhluk menyeramkan seperti ini di rumahku?!

Wanita itu berjalan terseok layaknya orang pincang tapi laju jalannya sangat cepat, tangannya memperlihatkan kukunya yang tajam seakan mencoba meraihku yang ketakutan dan mulai menangis.

Tidak, aku benar-benar takut sekarang.

"DARAH PUTRI… AKU AKAN BERTAMBAH KUAT! DARAH SUCI!..." Wanita itu melompat ke arahku yang terjatuh dan berteriak pilu, menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"TIDAK!"

 **BETTSS!**

"GUAAAHHH!..."

Aku bisa mendengar suara makhluk wanita tersebut, tetapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan langsung terbelalak kaget ketika melihat yang ada di hadapanku.

Di depanku berdiri Shuuzou- _senpai_ dengan sebuah pedang yang menebas makhluk menyeramkan itu hingga sang korban jatuh ke tanah dan menghilang dengan wujud asap tebal sebelum menghilang tanpa bekas.

Aku hanya bisa terheran dan kaget, kenapa bisa Shuuzou- _senpai_ menyelamatkanku yang ketiga kalinya—dan bisa tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja—

Dan apa-apaan dengan pakaian _Kan'nushi_ tanpa menggunakan topi begitu?!

Mau _cosplay_ , apa?!

Mungkin kalian ada yang tidak tahu jadi biar aku jelaskan. Pakaian yang dia kenakan adalah pakaian pendeta kuil alias _Kan'nushi_ , sedangkan pakaian pelayan perempuan bernama _Miiko_. Jadi, sekarang tahu artinya, bukan?

Shuuzou- _senpai_ memakai bahan atasnya berwarna putih dan bawahnya berwarna biru muda yang biasanya dipakai untuk _Kan'nushi_ sehari-hari.

Dia menoleh padaku sambil me _monyong_ kan bibirnya yang maju beberapa mili. "Kau tak apa? Bisa-bisanya kau keluar di tengah malam begini. Kalau aku tidak ada, siapa yang akan menyelamatkanmu dari _ayakashi_ liar itu."

Aku masih membeku walau sudah berdiri sembari menatapnya dengan tampang tak percaya.

Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Kenapa bisa?!

"Nijimura- _san_!"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil. Aku melihat Riko- _Oneechan_ dan Satsuki- _chan_ dengan pakaian _Miiko_ merah dan putih mereka. Tunggu dulu, jadi hanya aku disini yang memakai baju tidur?!

"Kami sudah memeriksa seluruh bagian rumah, _ayakashi_ lain sudah kami basmi."

Mereka tidak tidur? Kenapa mereka juga tahu Shuuzou- _senpai_? _Ayakashi_? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Semua ini benar-benar membuatku bingung sekali, sampai rasanya tak bisa aku cerna dengan baik.

Ah, kepalaku berputar... Pandanganku berkunang-kunang… Tiba-tiba tubuhku seperti melayang…

Aku hanya bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara mereka bertiga.

"O-Oi, (Name)!"

"Astaga, cepat bawa dia masuk!"

"(Name)- _chan_ , bertahanlah!"

Sekejap kemudian, aku merasakan semuanya gelap gulita.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Ukh…"

Perlahan, aku mencoba membuka mataku yang terasa berat sesaat. Setelah mengerjapkan beberapa kali, aku diam beberapa saat.

Hah? Dimana ini?

"!"

Sontak, aku bangkit dari tidurku dan menoleh ke segala arah dengan mata melebar. Sambil terengah pelan dan merasakan bahwa aku berkeringat dingin, aku menyadari bahwa aku telah berada di kamarku.

"Astaga… Itu mimpi yang buruk sekali…"

Ya, pasti aku hanya bermimpi buruk.

Aku melihat ke jam wekerku. Sudah jam enam pagi.

Aku mencoba bangun, menyibakkan _futon_ ku dan keluar dari kamarku. Aku menggeser pintu dan menutupnya kembali setelah keluar. Aku berjalan santai ke arah ruang makan karena sudah pagi. Kebetulan saja aku bangun pagi dan sekarang mungkin kedua sepupuku menungguku.

Aku membuka pintu ruang makan sembari menyapa seperti biasa pada kedua sepupuku yang mungkin sudah duduk dan sarapan.

"Selamat pagi—"

"Oh, (Name)- _chan_. 'Met pagi."

.

.

.

Hening sesaat.

.

.

.

 **SRAKK!**

Aku terengah-engah dan _shock_ , berusaha untuk mencoba berpikir positif. Kenapa bisa Shuuzou- _senpai_ ada di rumahku?! Dan dia sedang sarapan, dengan memakai _kimono_ rumahan berwarna abu-abu, dan dengan santainya menyapaku?!

 **SRAKK!**

"Oi."

"Kyaaa!"

Aku memekik kaget ketika pintu geser dibuka dan aku menoleh ke belakang.

Ternyata memang dia!

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk? Ayo sarapan. Cepat, sebelum _onigiri_ nya habis." Dia menyeretku masuk ke dalam seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku mencoba meronta. "A-Aku tidak mau! Kenapa kau ada disini—"

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya—tidak, kami akan menceritakan semuanya." ujarnya dengan nada serius.

Aku tertegun sejenak dan mengintip ke belakangnya. Riko- _Oneechan_ dan Satsuki- _chan_ ada disitu juga.

Mau tak mau, akhirnya aku pun menurut dan masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan duduk di tempat yang kosong.

Shuuzou- _senpai_ melirik ke arah mereka berdua sebelum mengangguk kecil.

Riko- _Oneechan_ mengangguk dan berkata padaku, "(Name)- _chan_ , aku tahu kau pasti bingung akan kejadian tadi. Makanya, kami ingin kau tahu yang sebenarnya."

Hah? Yang sebenarnya?

Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka ingin katakan padaku tentang kejadian kala itu?

"Semuanya?.." beoku pelan.

Satsuki- _chan_ berujar, "Tolong dengarkan kami sekali ini saja. Selama ini, kami bertiga menyembunyikan fakta yang sebenarnya darimu, tapi karena kau melihat _ayakashi_ liar itu—kami sepakat kalau kau harus tahu yang sebenarnya."

Riko- _Oneechan_ menoleh ke arah Shuuzou- _senpai_. "Nijimura- _san_ , tolong ceritakan semuanya."

Dia mengangguk dan berkata padaku. "Jika kau tak sanggup mendengarkannya, kusarankan kau bilang saja."

Aku penasaran, sebenarnya mereka mau memberitahuku tentang apa?

Aku benar-benar ingin tahu dan itu hakku untuk mengetahuinya.

Apa yang mereka sembunyikan selama ini?

Aku mengangguk mantap dengan wajah serius. "Iya, aku siap."

Shuuzou- _senpai_ terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka mulutnya—

* * *

 **Skip**

.

.

.

Sial.

Sialan.

Persetan dengan semuanya!

…

Ehem, maafkan aku karena bahasaku yang kasar, tapi aku benar-benar kaget dan _shock_ sekarang ini.

Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

Aku tak menyangka mereka menceritakan semua hal yang tak masuk akal padaku.

Ya, semuanya yang tak aku ketahui.

Mereka menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tentang legenda Putri Ainamida, 9 batu permata suci pertama yang turun ke dunia, 9 klan suci penjaga, hingga iblis Hebisake yang menakutkan dan mengancam akan bebas dari segel sehingga bisa membuat dunia menjadi hancur.

Bahkan mereka menjelaskan bahwa mereka juga keturunan dari _Zarashi-Warashi_ —dewa penunggu kuil keluarga kami sekaligus dayang dan pengawal pribadi nenek moyangku. Shuuzou- _senpai_ adalah keturunan dari pengawal pribadi Putri Ainamida yang bernama Pangeran Iwazuniji, Riko- _Oneechan_ adalah keturunan dari dayang pertama yang bernama Putri Tanamori, sedangkan Satsuki- _chan_ adalah keturunan dari dayang kedua yang bernama Putri Hinamori.

Oke, ini mulai tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

Kau bertanya kenapa?

Sini, aku sebutkan alasannya.

Pertama; aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa yang tak kasat mata, alias aku tidak mempunyai indera keenam—aku tidak mungkin bisa melihat hantu dkk. seperti wanita menyeramkan yang menyerangku tadi. Tapi tadi malam aku bisa melihatnya—jadi itu apa _dong_?

Kedua; aku tidak pernah percaya akan hal-hal supranatural seperti itu. Mau dilihat darimana pun juga, aku takkan bisa mempercayai fenomena aneh seperti yang dibilang orang-orang.

Dan terakhir adalah….

Aku takut pada hantu.

Segala apapun jenis hantu dan setan.

Aku trauma berat karena saat aku masih kecil, aku pernah dijahili oleh Kagetora- _san_ yang mencoba menakuti-nakutiku dengan kostum hantu yang menyeramkan—dan dari situlah awal trauma beratku muncul.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, kau adalah keturunan dari Putri Ainamida itu sendiri, (Name)- _chan_."

Penjelasan dari Shuuzou- _senpai_ membuatku hampir merasa kalau aku pasti sudah tuli ketika mendengarnya.

Yang hanya bisa membuatku terbengong layaknya orang bodoh.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Di saat ulang tahun yang ke – 18, aku mendapatkan suatu hadiah yang sangat besar dari Dewa—rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan dariku selama bertahun-tahun oleh keluargaku sendiri._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Selama tinggal, kehidupanku yang normal._

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Hola minna!~ salam hangat yang baru lihat fic ku pertama kali, dan halo lagi untuk yang sudah tahu kumpulan fic MC abal saya. Ini saya buat plot lagi—ngenes amat karena WB di 'About Them' dan masih nyendat di 'Lovely Scarlet'. Huhuhu QAQ #plakk**

 **Btw, terima kasih untuk semuanya! Saya bersyukur karena bisa mendapatkan kritik dan saran yang sangat membantu selama saya menulis cerita di ini ^^ sekarang, yuk dilihat balasan review-nya~**

 **chocoswift-san:** waduh, sampai dilihat tiga kali buat satu film doang XD makasih banget buat reviewnya ya! ^^ iya, Cuma prolog, tapi ini sudah ada chapter satunya kok, jadi semoga puas ya XDD oke, saran diterima! Nanti saya akan pertimbangkannya, dan pastinya nanti banyak kejutan menghampiri di chapter selanjutnya. Makasih untuk pujiannya. Tetap nantikan ya~ :3

 **Milo Gosok-san:** ini sudah lanjut, lho! semoga puas ya ^^

 **Inas507-san:** yang kepo ayo baca chapter satu ini! Ini sudah apdet, semoga bisa puas bacanya :DD

 **Thanks for the review and ideas, guys~**

 **MINNA, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA! Tolong kalo bisa sumbang review, ya. Sekian aja dari AN ini. Buh bai,** _ **adios**_

* * *

 **~Preview~**

 **...**

" **APA?! AKU KETURUNAN DARI PUTRI AINAMIDA?!"**

 **.**

" **Tentu saja, (Name)-** _ **chan**_ **. Mereka sama seperti kita, hanya menyamar saja."**

 **.**

" **Permisi."**

" **WAAAHHHH! SETAAANNN!"**

 **.**

" **Sekarang kita harus hati-hati, bisa saja** _ **ayakashi**_ **liar datang kapan saja."**

 **.**

" **Kenapa bisa ada butiran salju disini?"**

 **.**

" **Nijimura-** _ **san**_ **, aku menemukan petunjuknya."**

 **.**

" **Kau…Yang waktu itu—"**

" **Sudah lama saya menantikan Anda, keturunan dari Putri Ainamida."**

* * *

 **Best regards,  
D.N.A. Girlz**


	3. Trace of Diamond Dust

.

.

.

 **(First POV)**

Aku selalu berpikir, bahwa hidupku ini cukup normal dan menyenangkan meskipun tanpa orang tua dan hanya tinggal bersama kakak-kakak sepupuku, serta menjaga kuil peninggalan keluarga kami. Keseharianku berulang setiap hari; bangun tidur, sarapan, berdo'a di altar dan kuil, pergi kuliah, kadang dikerjai oleh Shuuzou- _senpai_ , mengerjakan pekerjaan sebagai seorang _Miiko_ , bersantai di kamar sambil menyemil, belajar, dan tidur _cantik_ —itu sebenarnya sudah cukup terasa begitu berwarna bagaikan pelangi membentang di atas taman bunga yang indah. Aku yakin masa depanku pasti akan cerah, sukses, dan lurus ke depan layaknya bibir maju super elastis milik seorang Nijimura Shuuzou—

Sebelum akhirnya, mulut maju kakak seniorku itu sendirilah yang mengatakan sesuatu yang sempat membuatku berpikir bahwa aku pasti bermimpi ataupun tuli sesaat.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, kau adalah keturunan dari Putri Ainamida itu sendiri, (Name)- _chan_."

Apa aku salah dengar?

"Eh?"

Pasti aku sudah tuli. Ya, pastinya begitu.

"APA?! AKU KETURUNAN DARI PUTRI AINAMIDA?!"

Detik itu juga, kehidupan normalku sudah direnggut layaknya kesucian seorang wanita yang diambil oleh seorang pria mesum.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tsukichi No Neiro by D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Kuroko No Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **I just own the plot of the story, and also this fic.** **The disclaimer belongs back to its own.**

 **Warning:** **Its an AU! story with SO many weird myth and legend creatures appears so beware, belated inspiration by the legend of Princess Tamayori and dating sims aka otome games with oriental era, and many difference plot that I twist in it** **,** **masih awam soal mitologi so don't take too seriously for the sake of story,** **OOC yang amat eksklusif mendewa, OOT yang cetar membahana, high posibility of** **harem** **, so please no flame, totally randomness** **and failed humor abiz** **.** **ITS FIRST POV SO PLZ DON'T BE CONFUSED, THX.**

 **Pairing:** **Pairing & Hints bertebaran di chapter selanjutnya. Mainly GOM + Kagami + Takao + Himuro X Reader**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Genre: Romance / Fantasy**

 **Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidak** **sengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typo** **, kritik dan saran,** **tolong bilang ya~**

 **Long Live** **KNBFI** **and** **be creative in any supporting way** **^_^**

 **Suka tapi mau review? Yah silahkan review x3**

 **Suka tapi g** **a** **k mau review? Silahkan Fav~ :D**

 **Gak suka tapi mau review? Ampun jangan flame xC**

 **DLDR! IDGAF LOL**

 **Happy reading guys!**

* * *

.

.

.

Aku pasti sudah gila.

Kenapa aku harus mendengar semua penjelasan gila seperti ini?

Dan apa-apaan dengan legenda yang diceritakannya barusan?! Legenda darimana coba? Tentang '9 serangkai batu permata suci', 'pewaris terpilih', '9 klan penjaga' dan _bla bla bla_?!

Kenapa harus aku?! Dari semua orang di dunia ini, dari semua keturunan dan pewaris sampai sekarang… Kenapa yang dipilih harus aku?!

Aku harus ikut untuk bertemu dengan sembilan orang dari pewaris klan penjaga dari sembilan serangkai permata tersebut untuk mensucikannya dengan ritual khusus yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh darah keturunan dari Putri Ainamida itu sendiri—yang artinya itu adalah aku, dan minimal keturunannya harus sudah berusia 18 tahun—yang berarti aku sudah bisa melaksanakan ritual. Karena kalau tidak disucikan segera, dunia akan terancam kacau dan iblis yang bernama Hebisake akan keluar dari segel yang dibuat di atas bukit tertinggi dan tersembunyi di Jepang oleh nenek moyangku—yaitu Putri Ainamida, dan membuat dunia hancur.

Dan batas waktunya 90 hari sejak sehari setelah hari ulang tahunku.

Masuk akal?

Tidak.

Karena aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ada hal-hal yang tak masuk akal seperti itu—apalagi ini soal supranatural yang tak kasat mata—dan sayangnya, aku mengalami kejadian seperti yang disebutkan.

Pantas saja aku mengalami kejadian aneh seperti dua kecelakaan yang hampir mengambil nyawaku.

Dan sekarang, hidup normalku akan jungkir balik seperti jam pasir yang diputar balikkan.

Nenek moyangku juga, kenapa harus sok hebat dan menjadi pahlawan akan tindakannya?! Kenapa tidak menetap di khayangan saja, biar aku juga ikut menjadi bidadari disana? Gampang, bukan?

Astaga, Dewa-Dewa sekalian! Kenapa Kalian lakukan ini padaku? Kenapa Kalian selalu melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan tentangku?

Apakah Kalian pernah memikirkan apa yang aku mau?

Tidak, bukan?!

Aku hanya ingin hari ulang tahun yang normal, jalan hidup yang normal sebagai seorang _Miiko_ dan seorang mahasisiwi biasa, serta kehidupan normalku yang tenang kembali!

"Tapi akhirnya, aku ada di sini sekarang…"

Ya, setelah Shuuzou- _senpai_ memohon sambil membungkuk sujud padaku—iya, kakak kelasku memohon padaku dengan sikap _ojigi_. Padaku, adik kelasnya. Riko- _Oneechan_ dan Satsuki- _chan_ juga memohon sama sepertinya kepadaku. Mereka bertiga ber- _ojigi_ padaku dan memohon sembari berlutut di hadapanku agar aku mau ikut dengan mereka. Dan karena aku memang orangnya tidak tega- _an_ , jadi akhirnya aku menyerah dan menurut pada permintaan mereka bertiga. Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka yang memohon padaku seperti ini dan aku tidak akan bisa berhenti merasa bersalah jika aku menolak permintaan mereka. Lagipula, mereka adalah orang-orang terdekat dalam hidupku.

Jadi, di sinilah aku sekarang. Menunggu di depan pintu masuk kuil dekat tangga pertama untuk menanti Riko- _Oneechan_ dan Satsuki- _chan_ yang belum turun serta Shuuzou- _senpai_ yang belum kembali dari rumah karena mau mengganti baju.

Untuk hari ini, aku memakai baju bermotif kotak-kotak biru muda-putih-hitam dengan renda kecil di ujung potongannya dan _mini jeans_ serta _flat shoes_ yang cocok. Untuk rambut, kupakai jepit warna biru muda di sisi kiri dan dibiarkan terurai.

Cuaca sangat cerah dan mendukung untuk jalan-jalan. Aku juga tidak menyangka, kalau di hari pertama libur musim panas ini—aku akan pergi bersama mereka bertiga untuk dijelaskan siklus makhluk hidup bernama _ayakashi_.

"Kalau (Name)- _chan_ mau tahu semuanya, maka kau harus ikut kami untuk menjelaskan hidup para _ayakashi_ dan cara menyucikan permata yang benar."

Begitulah kata Riko- _Oneechan_ ketika aku merasa penasaran kenapa _ayakashi_ bisa menyerang manusia.

Aku hanya sedikit tahu tentang mereka saja.

 _Ayakashi_ ; adalah makhluk yang bermanifestasi—yang sebenarnya arti lainnya sebutan roh yang biasanya berada di laut dan berkeliaran di lautan serta mengganggu pelaut. Tapi untuk yang ini, awalnya berasal dari roh manusia itu sendiri seperti arwah penasaran, orang yang meninggal dunia, hingga roh yang punya dendam kesumat, dan arwah orang yang tidak menerima kenyataan kalau mereka sudah tiada—sehingga dengan seiring berjalannya waktu bisa berubah wujud menjadi bentuk lain yang disebut demikian, dikarenakan faktor keadaan dan situasi tertentu yang dialami oleh roh tersebut saat masih hidup atau ketika mereka tiada.

Itu adalah dasar dari pelajaran saat aku belajar untuk menjadi _Miiko_ —karena seorang _Miiko_ diharuskan mengetahui segala pengetahuan akan dunia dimensi lain dan makhluk tak kasat mata lainnya.

Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti soal _ayakashi_ yang berbaur dengan manusia sampai tidak ada yang tahu tentang keberadaan mereka.

"Aduh, mereka lama sekali. Lama-lama aku bisa gosong kalau begini." gerutuku yang mulai tidak sabaran karena menunggu mereka bertiga. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau aku sensitif akan panas?

"(Name)- _chan_!"

Aku menoleh ketika suara seseorang memanggilku. Shuuzou- _senpai_ berlari kecil menuju arahku dan berhenti di hadapanku sambil terengah-engah.

"Aku.. tidak telat, bukan?" tanyanya sambil mengambil napas. Aku menggeleng kecil kemudian memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dia sudah berganti baju dengan kaos polo _shirt_ polos berwarna biru pupus dengan _blue jeans_ , serta sepatunya _sneaker_ merk yang _branded_. Rambutnya juga di sisir rapi—tidak seperti waktu masuk kuliah.

"Tumben rapi, _senpai_. Mau kencan?" tanyaku dengan senyum meremehkan, membuatnya memonyongkan bibirnya yang maju tak terkontrol.

"Jangan menggodaku. Tentu saja ini pakaian yang pas untuk berjalan-jalan. Ini sudah libur musim panas, (Name)- _chan_. Aku juga harus _refereshing_ dari kuliah." ujarnya menahan kesal.

Aku menyeringai jahil, menahan tawa. "Memangnya dapat uang darimana bisa membeli sepatu bermerek begitu? Aku tidak percaya kalau itu dari hasilmu bekerja."

"Enak saja kau ini—tentu saja dari hasil uang gajianku, bodoh. Jangan lupa, kita bukannya hanya pergi jalan-jalan saja—tapi pergi sambil kami menjelaskan padamu soal _ayakashi_ dan sebagainya. Kujamin kalau kami mengajarimu di rumah atau di kuil, kau pasti malah tertidur saja." Dia melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada sambil berkata begitu padaku.

Aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya. "Hmph, cerewet!"

Tangan kanannya menyentil pelan hidungku. "Kau yang justru bawel. Dasar merepotkan."

Aku menyengir kuda sambil mengelus hidungku.

"(Name)- _chan_! Nijimura- _san_!"

Kami menoleh ke arah Satsuki- _chan_ yang turun dari tangga kuil, ada Riko- _Oneechan_ yang juga menyusul dari belakang.

"Kalian lama sekali." Shuuzou- _senpai_ berkacak pinggang sembari melihat mereka berdua menuju ke arah kami.

Riko- _Oneechan_ menyemprot dengan kesalnya. "Sudah kubilang, bukan? Kau berdandan terlalu lama, Momoi!"

Satsuki- _chan_ cemberut. "Tapi aku masih belum memakai _lipgloss_ ku~.. Ah—(Name)- _chan_ , bagaimana? Bagus, tidak?" Dia tak menghiraukan omelan sepupu tertua kami sembari menunjukkan penampilannya padaku.

Sepupuku yang satu ini memakai baju terusan berwarna krem dan sepatu _wedges_ putih, serta tas kecil yang diselempangkan di pundaknya. Rambutnya juga dihiasi dengan aksesoris yang cocok. Terlihat cantik dan feminim.

Sangat berkebalikan denganku yang tidak bisa berdandan dan menata penampilan dengan baik.

Sedangkan baju Riko- _Oneechan_ terlihat santai. Hanya _dress_ berlengan pendek dengan pita putih didepan sebagai aksesoris bajunya, lalu _cardigan_ merah marun, jepit rambut kecil diselipkan di sisi kanan rambut, tas selempang kecil berwarna hitam, serta _boots_ coklat pendek yang serasi.

Kupikir-pikir, mereka sangat pantas memakai pakaiannya, tidak sepertiku.

Ah, sudahlah. _Bodo amat_.

"Semuanya sudah siap,'kan? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Kita akan pergi jalan-jalan ke Takeshita—"

Mata kedua kakak sepupuku berbinar ketika dia berujar begitu. Astaga, menyilaukan.

"ASYIK!~ MAKAN DAN BELANJA!~" teriak mereka sambil bersorak ria.

Aku cukup senang karena kami bisa menghabiskan waktu sebagaimana yang semestinya.

"—dan kita akan mengajarkannya banyak hal tentang _ayakashi_. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik, (Name)- _chan_. Tidak mendengarkanku, langsung kusentil telingamu."

Oke, mungkin bagi mereka memang iya—tapi tidak denganku.

 _I bet it's gonna be a looong day._

 **Skip**

.

.

.

"Uwah... Ramainya!"

Aku dibuat takjub akan besarnya tempat distrik perbelanjaan Takeshita yang akan diberlangsungkannya festival musim panas tahun ini. Terlihat banyak orang-orang yang sekedar membeli barang yang diskon habis-habisan dan juga keluarga yang berjalan-jalan di distrik tersebut.

Di sini besar dan ramai, banyak sekali orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Aku jarang jalan-jalan makanya sedikit _kudet_ kalau soal begini.

Salahkan Riko- _Oneechan_ yang selalu menyuruhku dan Satsuki- _chan_ membersihkan kuil tiap hari pulang kuliah.

"Jangan melongo saja, ayo kita masuk. Nanti tambah ramai." ujar Shuuzou- _senpai_ dan kami berempat masuk ke distrik perbelanjaan yang cukup ramai dan terkenal tersebut. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, kami semua berbelok ke arah kanan, yang akan mengantarkan kami ke distrik tempat penjualan makanan dan minuman murah.

Akhirnya, surga di depan mata untuk memenuhi perut yang kosong~

"Aku penasaran seberapa besar tempat ini, pasti terkenal sekali sampai-sampai nanti ada festival." ucapku penasaran, dan tak sabar untuk melihat tempat dimana tempat festival akan berlangsung dalam kurang lebih sebulan lagi.

Memang, tapi tetap aku terangkan saja untuk soal festival nanti. Festival khas musim panas ini selalu diadakan di akhir musim panas untuk merayakan liburan, sekaligus mengisi kegiatan di musim panas untuk bersenang-senang dan bergembira.

 _Hanabi matsuri_ —atau festival kembang api, yang kali ini akan diadakan di Takeshita yang padat dan ramai. Di seluruh daerah di Jepang akan melaksanakan festival ini pada pertengahan bulan Agustus. Selain itu, ada juga permainan-permainan seru seperti menangkap ikan mas koki menggunakan kawat berlapi kertas tipis, dan banyak kedai-kedai yang menjual berbagai macam makanan seperti permen apel, manisan, dan lain-lainnya. Di sekitar tempat dimana berlangsung pesta kembang api terdapat berbagi kios-kios hiburan yang menyediakan makanan, minuman, permainan anak tersebut. Mereka biasanya datang bersama keluarga, teman-teman, sebagian ada yang menggunakan yukata ( _kimono_ dari katun yang sederhana) sambil membawa kipas angin elektrik mini—uhm, maksudnya adalah kipas kertas pengusir udara panas di musim panas.

"Kita beli makanan sambil jalan, tenang saja." Riko- _Oneechan_ menyahut dan memaklumi diriku yang biasanya suka _kepo_ kalau tertarik akan suatu hal atau tempat.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, kami sampai di deretan toko yang menawarkan makanan dan minuman ringan.

Kami berempat menikmati suasana yang meriah dan ramai sembari berjalan.

Shuuzou- _senpai_ membeli sekotak _takoyaki_.

Riko- _Oneechan_ membeli _crepe_ rasa coklat-pisang.

Satsuki- _chan_ membeli _crepe_ rasa stroberi.

Sementara aku lebih memilih _konpeito_.

Sekarang, kami berjalan menuju area gerbang keluar. "Kita akan pergi ke taman kota setelah ini. Nanti kami akan jelaskan padamu mengenai mereka."

Tiba-tiba teringat kembali ingatanku. Aku sampai lupa.

Kami di sini agar aku bisa mengetahui siklus makhluk yang bernama _ayakashi_.

Riko- _Oneechan_ berkata sambil berjalan. "Hebisake menyerang bumi dengan memanipulasi kekuatan negatif dari _ayakashi_ dan memanfaatkan _ayakashi_ liar sebagai anak buahnya untuk membantunya menguasai dunia."

Aku sempat berpikir, kalau aku adalah keturunan mereka—maka pastinya ada penjelasan yang logis.

Kalau begitu, apakah artinya…

"Uhm, ada satu hal yang kupikirkan." sahutku pada mereka bertiga, masih berjalan bersampingan dengan mereka berempat.

Satsuki- _chan_ berkata sambil tersenyum, "Apapun itu, tanyakan saja pada kami. Kami siap menjawab, (Name)- _chan_."

Aku sedikit ragu, tapi lebih baik ku tanyakan saja.

"Kata kalian, kita keturunan kakek-nenek moyang kita.. Jadi, itu artinya kita ini bukan manusia?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hening sejenak.

.

.

.

Aku tersentak kaget karena mereka bertiga langsung meledakkan tawa keras. Seakan aku melucu dengan lelucon yang hebat. Bahkan bererapa orang melihat kami seperti melihat orang aneh atau orang gila.

Hei, hei, hei. Aku serius! Ini pertanyaan yang menghantuiku selama tadi kita jalan dan aku bingung memikirkannya.

"Hehehe… Kau polos sekali, (Name)- _chan_." Satsuki- _chan_ menutup mulutnya sembari tertawa kecil.

Riko- _Oneechan_ menepuk punggungku sambil tertawa. "Astaga, kukira apa. Ternyata, hahaha…"

"A-Aku serius! Aku bingung karena kalian bilang kalau kita keturunan mereka—jadi kita manusia atau bukan?" Aku menggembungkan pipi sambil bermuka masam pada mereka bertiga.

Ih, sebal! Kenapa mereka malah menertawakanku?! Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa jadi wajar saja aku bertanya, bukan? Katanya kami berempat keturunan Dewa-Dewi dari Khayangan, terus kenapa kami terlahir sebagai manusia?

Banyak pertanyaan yang akan kuajukan pada mereka.

Shuuzou- _senpai_ hanya menyengir kuda. Dia menepuk kepalaku dengan pelan sambil tertawa kecil. "Begini, (Name)- _chan_. Sebenarnya, setelah mengalahkan Hebisake dan menyegelnya—Putri Ainamida dan ketiga moyang kami memohon pada Dewa di Khayangan agar bisa menetap di Bumi dan menjadi manusia."

"Tapi karena itu tidak mungkin, jadi Dewa menganugerahkan mereka agar bisa menikah dengan manusia—sehingga keturunannya setengah dewa dan manusia, tetapi dengan syarat bahwa kekuatan mereka harus disembunyikan agar bisa hidup di antara kaum manusia. Dan lama-kelamaan, kekuatan itu terpendam dengan sendirinya sehingga keturunan mereka menjadi manusia seutuhnya—hanya saja tetap dengan indera keenam dan kemampuan ilmu batin. Kau juga, (Name)- _chan_." Riko- _Oneechan_ melanjutkan.

Satsuki- _chan_ mengangguk sembari menyeletuk, "Itu juga berlaku bagi sembilan klan penjaga batu permata, jadi mereka sama seperti kita. Pada saat orang itu berusia 18 tahun, mata batin mereka akan terbuka dan mereka bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata serta mempelajari ilmu gaib. Kecuali para keturunan klan penjaga—mereka sudah bisa melihatnya sejak lahir karena dilatih untuk menjadi penjaga selanjutnya."

Oh, begitu… Sekarang baru aku mengerti.

Sekarang aku punya indera keenam dan bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk. Sedikit _excited_ dan deg-degan _sich_ ….

Yah, semoga saja aku kuat dan tidak kaget kalau-kalau nanti ada penampakan yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekatku.

"Contohnya, kau lihat paman itu?"

Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Satsuki- _chan_. Di depan toko minuman dingin, terdapat pria paruh baya yang melayani beberapa pelanggannya yang memesan pesanan.

"Iya, aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Gadis berparas cantik itu membalas. "Coba kau perhatikan baik-baik."

Aku pun menurut, menatap paman yang membuat pesanan pelanggan.

Awalnya tidak terjadi apa-apa, tetapi setelah beberapa saat ketika aku memfokuskan pandanganku—tiba-tiba pandanganku memburam dan memperlihatkan wujud asli orang itu—yang membuat mataku terbelalak oleh pemandangan tersebut.

Paman itu adalah seorang _oni_ bermata satu dan bertubuh bungkuk.

Melihat reaksiku, Satsuki- _chan_ tersenyum menjelaskan lagi. "Sudah lihat, bukan? Itu salah satunya."

"A-Ah.. Iya…" aku tergagap sesaat sebelum mencoba menenangkan diri.

Ya ampun, benar-benar tak kuduga.

"Ternyata di sini juga sama ya, Satsuki- _chan_."

"Tentu saja, (Name)- _chan_. Mereka sama seperti kita, hanya menyamar saja."

Sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri deretan pertokoan, aku bisa melihat para _ayakashi_ yang menyamar menjadi manusia. Ada tukang daging yang sebenarnya adalah _ayakashi_ pemakan daging hewan, ada pekerja _supermarket_ yang sedang membawa beberapa kardus-kardus yang sebenarnya adalah _ayakashi_ berkepala banteng dan bertubuh kekar, dan sebagainya.

Wah, cukup unik juga walaupun pada awalnya kuanggap aneh dan menyeramkan.

Karena mereka semua berbentuk dan berwujud aneh-aneh—dari yang menggelitik perut sampai hingga membuat mual dan menjijikan.

Bahkan, aku tak menyangka melihat sesosok _ayakashi_ yang berwajah ular ternyata adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal.

 _Astaga._

Aku tak menyangka, mereka bisa berbaur di antara lautan manusia dengan begitu lihainya.

"Apakah mereka tidak takut kalau nanti bertindak macam-macam—maka pastinya mereka akan dimusnahkan. Kalian bilang kalau _ayakashi_ liar itu dulunya adalah anak buahnya Hebisake. Lalu kenapa mereka dibiarkan hidup di dunia manusia—dan bukan di dimensi mereka sendiri?" tanyaku penasaran sembari berjalan bersama mereka bertiga menyusuri distrik jalan Takeshita yang cukup ramai.

Shuuzou- _senpai_ mengatakan, "Itu sudah biasa terjadi—jadi tidak perlu heran. Karena sudah zaman modern dan banyak yang sudah tidak percaya soal hal seperti itu, manusia takkan mengingat eksistensi mereka lagi, sehingga mereka bisa memilih berbaur kalau mau masih hidup dan mencari makanan untuk mereka sendiri, atau kembali ke dunia mereka—sekalian cari aman."

Dia melanjutkan sembari mengunyah _takoyaki_ yang dia beli. "Sebenarnya ada hukum untuk mereka, dan hukum itu diciptakan sendiri oleh Putri Ainamida dengan para tetuah _ayakashi_ pada saat itu. Mereka boleh dibiarkan hidup bebas dan berbaur di dunia manusia. Tetapi jika mereka melanggar hukum seperti membunuh manusia sebagai mangsa, mencuri, menghancurkan tempat suci, dan sebagainya—maka mereka harus dimusnahkan atau diasingkan dengan cara yang sangat keji; seperti di lempar kembali ke dunia asal mereka dan tidak diijinkan ke dunia manusia lagi—atau dibunuh."

Aku mengangguk mengerti ketika Shuuzou- _senpai_ menjelaskan siklus hidup para makhluk tak kasat mata tersebut.

"Memang siklus yang keji, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak ada cara lain selain membuat hukum agar kaum manusia dan kaum mereka bisa hidup berdampingan dan damai." ceplos Riko- _Oneechan_ yang tengah menikmati _crepe_ rasa coklat-pisang miliknya.

Kami sampai di taman kota terdekat yang berseberangan dengan Jalan Takeshita, sekitar lima menit berjalan kaki dari gerbang keluar pertokoan.

Kami mencari bangku kosong untuk duduk bersama dan mendapatkannya. Suasana taman cukup ramai, dengan banyak anak-anak bermain di sekitar, serta orang-orang asyik melepas penat di taman kota tersebut.

"Aku mau beli jajanan sebentar." Di saat aku berdiri lagi sambil memberitahu mereka bertiga, Satsuki meneriakkiku.

"(Name)-chan, jangan lupa nanti beli _konpeito_ lagi. Dekat sana ada yang jual!" ujarnya, disambut oleh anggukanku dan pergi dari sana. Ku lihat sekitar sambil jalan-jalan melihat pemandangan hijau di sekitar taman. Terlihat bunga sepertinya mulai makin bermekaran di setiap sudut taman.

"Dimana ya penjualnya, katanya sekitar sini... Hm?"

Aku melihat seekor anjing berkulit putih dan hitam dekat air mancur di tengah taman. Sepertinya anjing itu terlihat bingung sambil mencoba menggonggong. Perlahan, aku mendekati dan berjongkok di depan anak anjing tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa kau bisa disini? Kau kehilangan pemilikmu?" tanyaku sambil mengelus kepala anak anjing yang dibalas dengan gonggongan riang. Mataku tertuju kepada kalung anjingnya. Berarti memang punya pemilik.

"Kau manis sekali…" gumamku sambil mengelus lehernya, membuatnya mengibas-gibaskan ekor tebalnya. Ah~ Lucu sekali!

"Permisi."

"WAAAHHHH! SETAAANNN!"

Spontan, aku berteriak kaget karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara. Aku menoleh ke arah belakangku perlahan dan melihat seorang pemuda yang tak kukenal.

Wujud orang tersebut terlihat tak biasa bagiku. Matanya bulat dan berwarna biru langit cerah—sama seperti rambutnya yang juga berwarna sama. Sedikit lebih tinggi dariku dan memandangkan tatapannya padaku.

Tunggu, ini perempuan atau laki-laki? Kenapa wajahnya imut sekali? Dia juga tidak terlalu tinggi, dan kulitnya putih bersih—beda sekali dengan kulit orang biasa. Seperti…

 _Salju_

Aduh, aku jadi malu sendiri.

Berasa gagal jadi perempuan.

"Maafkan aku karena mengagetkanmu." ucapnya.

Astaga, suaranya… bagaikan suara harpa malaikat.

"A-Ah.. Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh!"

Aku mencoba berdiri sendiri sambil menghadap sepenuhnya pada sang pemuda asing ini.

Anjing kecil tadi menggonggong riang sambil menuju sang pemuda—yang aku asumsikan sebagai tuannya—lalu mengelus kepalanya di kaki orang tersebut.

Pemuda bermata biru langit tersebut menggendongnya di dekapan sembari menoleh padaku. "Terima kasih sudah menjaganya, aku sedang dari tempat makanan dan membiarkan dia disini dulu."

Ah, ternyata anjing itu menunggunya. Kuperhatikan ada yang sedikit sama dari mereka berdua.

Matanya.

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan. Bisa-bisanya aku memperhatikan orang yang tak kukenal.

"Nona, sebagai rasa terima kasihku maka terimalah ini."

Pemuda itu menyerahkan sebuah es krim coklat—yang mungkin saja baru dia beli tadi saat meninggalkan anjing kecilnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil menolak halus. "Tidak perlu, aku jadi tidak enak. Apalagi ini es krimmu."

"Justru aku yang merasa tidak enak, karena kau sudah menjaga piaraanku. Maka, terimalah. Ini hanya sedikit simbol dari rasa terima kasihku." Sang pemuda membujukku—yang tak kusadari malah membuat hatiku tak enak untuk menolaknya juga.

Tak tega, aku akhirnya menerima es krim coklat tersebut sebelum mencicipinya.

Wah, enak sekali!

"Es krim ini enak sekali! Aku menyukainya!"

Senyumku mengembang ketika mengatakannya. Aku sangat suka es krim coklatnya!

Pemuda bermata langit itu pun tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis, "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Entah kenapa, rasanya pemuda itu memandangku dengan tatapan yang sedikit berbeda. Tapi aku tak tahu artinya.

Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja yang parno.

"Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih, Nona. Kami permisi dulu, mau pulang." ujarnya sambil anjing kecil tadi menggonggong riang padaku, disambut oleh anggukan kecil dariku—dan menatap pergi mereka yang menjauh.

"Ah… Ternyata sudah ada tuannya ya. Kukira bisa aku pelihara." gumamku agak cemberut sambil menatap es krim yang kupegang. Eh, tapi sepertinya ada yang terlupakan.

Tapi apa, ya…

….

Oh iya, _konpeito_ nya!

"Gawat, Satsuki- _chan_ dan yang lainnya pasti menanti! Aku harus segera kembali!" ujarku pada diri sendiri sebelum berbalik arah dengan lari kecil untuk ke _stand konpeito_ terdekat.

* * *

.

.

.

 **(Third POV)**

Sambil terkepal erat menahan gemetar di tangan kanannya, seorang pemuda sedang duduk di bangku taman yang agak sepi. Bersama dengan anjing kecilnya yang menatap khawatir sang tuan, malah hanya mendapatkan lemparan senyuman tipis dari yang bersangkutan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Nigou. Tapi, rasanya tanganku kesemutan…"

Matanya beralih pada tangan kanannya—yang ia buka perlahan lengan baju panjang hingga sikut tangan.

Terdapat sebuah tanda simbol berbentuk butiran molekul salju— _snowflake_ —di pergelangan nadi tangannya yang putih bak kapas. Simbol itu memancarkan sedikit sinar berwarna keputihan, tapi samar-samar.

Pemuda tersebut memincingkan mata biru langitnya. Dia mulai merasa yakin, bahwa gadis yang ditemuinya berhubungan akan simbol di tangan.

"Gadis itu… Dialah orangnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu saat (Name) pergi. Dan ketiga sepupunya itu sedikit maklum, apalagi pasti dia jalan-jalan kemana-mana.

"Kau yakin kalau dia takkan kabur?"

Celetuk dari Nijimura kepada kedua gadis yang tengah diam memainkan ponsel mereka sendiri.

"Sudah biasa. Lagipula disini ramai, makanya kami bisa lepaskan dia sesaat." Aida menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

Nijimura menghela napas,"Kalian ternyata santai sekali ya…"

Gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut menjawab juga. "Tidak juga, kok. Malahan kami masih waspada akan sekitar."

Lirikan mata lentiknya mengarah kepada sang pemuda sambil berujar lagi.

"Sekarang kita harus hati-hati, bisa saja _ayakashi_ liar itu datang kapan saja."

Peringatan Momoi tersebut membuat Nijimura makin terdiam dan mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, kau benar. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi begitu saja. (Name) tidak boleh disentuh oleh kekuatan jahat yang mulai berkeliaran di sekitar."

Setelah itu, tak berapa lama kemudian (Name) datang membawa pesanan jajanan yang dititipi, sebelum mereka berempat kembali berjalan dari taman kota untuk pulang.

* * *

.

.

.

 **(First POV)**

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya."

Aku menutup pintu setelah permisi pamit karena menemani piket salah satu temanku yang kesulitan mengerjakannya.

Setelah itu, baru aku berjalan menelurusi koridor gedung kampus salah satu universitas. Sambil menolehkan kepala, aku tahu bahwa senja akan terlihat—mengingat sudah pukul setengah tiga siang menjelang sore.

Kulihat pemandangan dari luar jendela koridor. Sepertinya cuaca akan hujan sebentar lagi.

"Ah, aku harus cepat kembali. Mereka pasti akan mengkhawatirkanku—Hm?"

Saat aku hendak berjalan, mataku mengacu apda sesuatu di lantai.

Putih dan berbentuk gumpalan dari es salju.

Penasaran, aku pun berlutut dan terbengong ria.

"Kenapa bisa ada butiran salju disini?"

Aku menatap heran pada lantai yang ternoda oleh segumpal salju di ruangan tertutup. Ini sudah masuk musim panas, jadi mana mungkin kalau ada salju di hari yang terik seperti ini.

"Aneh, kenapa bisa ada salju di cuaca panas begini? Pasti dunia mulai gila, atau orang tak waras yang melakukannya." ucapku pada diri sendiri, mencoba optimis akan pemikiran yang kupegang.

Terlintas sejenak di pikiranku kala itu. Pemuda bermata bak biru langit dengan warna rambut senada di taman.

Seperti ada yang aneh pada dirinya, tapi entah apa itu.

Aku tersadar telah melamun dan cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalaku—berharap agar pikiran asal-asalan itu musnah.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kenapa bisa aku memikirkan pemuda itu di saat seperti ini…"

Tapi matanya…

Aku merasa ada desiran aneh ketika dia memandangku kala itu.

"Perasaanku jadi tak enak… ada apa ini?" gumamku pada diri sendiri, mengingat kalau aku mulai peka kalau akan terjadi sesuatu di sekitarku.

 **GREP**

"!"

Sepasang tangan menggeranyang dari belakang, membuat tangan kanan seseorang menutupi mulutku dan satu tangan kiri lagi melingkar ke sekeliling tubuh—membuat kedua tanganku terkunci dan tak bisa bergerak selain hanya bisa menjerit tertahan.

"HMMPPHH!"

Apa-apaan ini?! Siapa yang beraninya berbuat hal begini?!

Ah, sial… pandanganku mulai buram, aku merasa berat.

Tolong…

 _Siapapun… tolong aku!_

* * *

.

.

.

 **(Third POV)**

Di sisi lain, pemuda bermarga pelangi tengah menunggu dengan tak sabar di beranda depan bangunan kampus yang berdiri.

"Lama sekali… Bisa-bisa tidak bisa pulang ini." gerutu Nijimura yang melihat jam sambil tangannya sendiri memegang payung berwarna kelabu tersebut.

"Lho, Nijimura- _kun_?"

Kepalanya menoleh dan melihat kalau Riko datang dengan payung berwarna putih dan masih dengan pakaian kerja kantornya.

"Aida- _san_ kenapa disini? Bukannya masih jam kerja?" tanyanya dengan heran.

"Pekerjaan sedikit jadi pulang cepat. Biasanya aku yang menjemputnya kalau hujan-hujan begini. Ada apa?"

"Hm… Tidak. Aku tadi sudah bilang pada (Name) kalau habis piket bakal pergi pulang bersamaku, tapi sampai sekarang orangnya belum datang."

"Iya ya.. Biasanya jam segini dia pasti sudah menunggu. Apa ruangannya kotor, ya…"

"Katanya hanya lima menit, tapi sudah dua puluh menitan kita menunggu."

Terdiam selama beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka berdua mengangguk dalam diam dan langsung meluncur ke dalam gedung berlantai lima tersebut. Kelas gadis tersebut berada di lantai dua, jadi mereka menyusuri semua koridor di lantai dua bangunannya.

Di saat begini, mereka mulai panic. Kemanakah (Name) berada?!

Wanita muda sepupu tertua melihat sesuatu yang menyilaukan di lantai. Lalu dia menghampiri dan menatap sesuatu yang terjatuh tadi—tergeletak tak berdaya dan menjadi saksi bisu dari 'penyerangan' tadi.

Riko langsung tahu apa yang telah terjadi, jadi dia langsung mengambil benda tersebut dan kembali ke tempat dimana Nijimura mencari di sudut lain koridor.

"Nijimura- _san_ , aku menemukan petunjuknya."

Yang bersangkutan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Riko dan melihatnya membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

Gadis itu terengah pelan, memasang ekspresi tegang sambil menunjukkan benda tersebut.

"Pita rambut (Name)- _chan_."

Sepasang mata bening beriris obsidian itu membelalak seketika.

.

.

.

* * *

 **(First POV)**

Ukh, aku pusing sekali...

Rasanya berat, tapi aku tak bisa bergerak.

Ada apa ini?

"Uhh…?"

Aku membuka mata dengan beratnya dan melihat langit-langit.

Ini dimana?

Aku mencoba bangun dan perlahan terduduk di lantai kotor serta melihat ke sekeliling.

"Sudah bangun?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Terlihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian dosen yang berada tiga meter dari sana. Diakah yang menculikku kesini?!

"Siapa kau—!"

Aku melihat bayang-bayang darinya yang ternyata bukanlah manusia, melainkan berubah wujud menjadi _oni_ bertanduk satu dengan kulit merah padam menyala.

"Serahkan kalung yang ada padamu, dasar bocah." katanya sambil mendekat perlahan.

"Kalau kau masih ingin selamat, serahkan kalung itu!"

"Tidak akan! Aku takkan memberikannya padamu!"

Aku tiba-tiba refleks memegang erat-erat kalungku yang berharga. Beraninya menyerang orang lemah! Pengecut sekali!

"Kau memang kurang ajar, harus aku musnahkan!"

Dia menyerangku dengan bola api yang bersiap membakarku?!

Aku menutup mata karena taakut dan melindungi diri sendiri. Selama beberapa detik tak terjadi apa-apa, dan aku penasaran apakah dia menyerang atau tidak.

Aku membuka mata perlahan dan hal berikutnya yang kulihat adalah seperti sesuatu yang sangat tak nyata.

Seorang pemuda yang familiar tengah berada di depanku sambil melindungi diriku dengan tubuhnya.

Mataku hanya bisa terbelalak kaget dan badanku membeku seketika.

Dapat kurasakan bulu kudukku pun merinding juga.

Kekuatan itu… Hawa dan rasa ini…

 _Dia…_

Serangan itu ditangkisnya dengan tangan kanan sambil memegang perisai yang terbuat dari es dengan tangan kiri. Dia berbalik menghadap sambil menatapku, dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang terbilang manis sekaligus tampan.

Aku pun hanya bisa tertegun dan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kau…Yang waktu itu—"

"Sudah lama saya menantikan Anda, keturunan dari Putri Ainamida."

Aku tidak percaya ini, pemuda berambut langit yang kutemui di lapangan basket dekat taman dan memiliki anjing manis itu—dialah yang aku cari selama ini!

"Putri, untuk yang ini serahkan padaku saja. Biar aku yang kalahkan."

Perkataannya membuatku semakin terbengong.

Putri?

Dia tahu kalau aku Putri Ainamida?

Apa yang terjadi?

"Hei! Beraninya kau menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan kalung itu! Akan kubunuh kau!" _Ayakashi_ liar tersebut menggeram dan berlari ke arah kami dengan kemarahan dan auman yang keras.

Pemuda itu bersiap untuk bertahan dengan perisai es serta muncul sebuah pedang berwarna putih di tangannya yang lain. _Ayakashi_ tersebut mencoba menyerang tapi ditahan oleh perisai es dan mendorong jauh makhluk tersebut. Musuh terpental tapi maju menyerang dan hampir menebas sang pemuda dari samping tapi pedang putih yang dipegangnya menusuk terlebih dahulu sang korban.

 _Ayakashi_ liar tersebut tak bisa bergerak dan berteriak pilu—sebelum kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak menjadi abu juga asap yang terpecah di udara.

Aku yang menyaksikan dari kejauhan hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Bagaimana bisa aku menyaksikan pertarungan yang tak biasa ini?

Kenapa tiba-tiba makhluk itu mencoba mengambil kalungku?

Kenapa pemuda ini melindungiku?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada di dalam kepalaku, membuat semuanya makin tak jelas dan harus aku ketahui dikarenakan rasa penasaran.

Pemuda tersebut mendekatiku dan berlutut di hadapanku, rautnya terlihat khawatir. "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng pelan dan bertanya pelan karena masih _shock_. "…Siapa kau?"

Dia tersenyum tipis, "Nanti Anda juga akan tahu. Sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke Nijimura- _san_."

Eh?

Dia mengenalinya?

Aku masih terheran-heran walau telah berdiri dan mengikuti langkahnya.

Aku masih tak percaya akan semuanya. Ini sangat membuatku lelah dan pusing di saat yang bersamaan.

Akhirnya kami pergi dari bangunan yang ternyata guang kampus tersebut dan keluar mencari kakak kelasku.

Tak lama kemudian, kami mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku dari utara.

"(Name)- _chan_!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara—melihat Shuuzou- _senpai_ , Riko- _Oneechan_ dan Satsuki mendekat.

"Ah, semuanya…" Aku menoleh pada mereka sambil diberdirikan dan dipeluk dengan erat.

"Syukurlah! Kau selamat!" seru Satsuki, bisa kudengar nadanya lega karena aku selamat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, bukan?! Apakah makhluk itu membuatmu luka dan sebagainya?!" Riko mengecek smabil khawatir sangat kepadaku.

Aku mencoba menenangkan mereka, sambil menggeleng dengan senyuman. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kalian tidka perlu cemas."

Pemuda itu masih berdiri disana ketika aku menoleh menatapnya, aku penasaran padanya serta hatiku mengatakan kalau dia seperti seseorang yang familiar bagiku.

Seperti mengenalnya dari masa lalu.

"Pergi bicaralah dengannya."

Aku menoleh kepada Nijimura yang mengangguk dalam diam. Itu adalah ijinnya, jadi aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengetahui siapa pemuda itu yang sebenarnya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan berhadapan dengannya. Pemuda itu berdiri tegap di depan diriku jua. Wajahnya datar dan tenang, ucapannya sopan sambil membungkuk hormat. Dia kembali ke posisi berdiri seperti semula ketika mengatakan hal yang tak terduga.

"Salam kenal, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku adalah keturunan dari klan Seirin, penjaga permata suci; Mutiara Salju."

Sementara aku hanya bisa terpana dengan pemuda yang berada di hadapanku saat ini.

Dalam pikirku, apakah ini hanya nasib kebetulan belaka—

 _Ataukah ini takdir untuk bertemu dengan mereka secara satu persatu?_

.

.

.

 _Dewa, apa yang kau perbuat dalam hidupku?_

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya, perjalananku bersama mereka untuk menyelamatkan dunia baru saja dimulai.

Dan aku tidak pernah tahu akan ada bahaya yang lebih besar bisa mengancamku dalam waktu dekat.

Yah, setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang. Karena aku masih ingin mengetahui lebih banyak akan hal-hal baru yang tidak aku ketahui dan menikmati hidupku yang _baru_ ini.

Do'akan saja aku selamat dari maut yang mengintai, _guys_.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hola minna!~ gomen neee~~~~ selama setahun (atau dua tahun ya…) tidka update. Karena kuliah dan baru ini libur sehingga menyempatkan diri. Sudah gitu saya juga mau focus buat novel di watt*** serta fico tome di website lain jadi ya… maaf kan saya ya yang membuat kalian menunggu lama qwq SUMIMASENN! #ojigi**

 **Tapi kabar baiknya, saya akan coba menyelesaikan fic ini sampe selesai seperti About Them yang tinggal endingnya, walau memakan waktu yang sangat lama sampai bertahun-tahun qwq arigatou gozaimasu!**

 **Btw, terima kasih untuk semuanya! Saya bersyukur karena bisa mendapatkan kritik dan saran yang sangat membantu selama saya menulis cerita di dan wattpad ini ^^ sekarang, yuk di lihat balasan review-nya~**

 **KareshiKanojo-san:** ohayou, reader-san ^^ well sebenarnya keturunan sih. Bukan reinkarnasi jadi oh well XD mau dl dan nonton itu dulu mungkin buat referensi hahaha aku saja kok tokohnya. Nanti ga ada tmabahan lain selain orang orang canon yang ada di fandomini kok. Jadi jangan kuatir dan tak masalah kok. Ga ganggu. Bahasanya kan bisa diperkaya lagi kalau mau ^^ iya, nanti saya edit sesempatnya ^^ dan nanti coba mampir ke lapakmu deh. Saling bagi ilmu. Yaudah bye juga~~ thank you :***

 **Yagiicha-san:** Haiii ^^ iya nanti dilanjut kok (walau lama sampe tiga tahun kayaknya baru kelar lol) sei0chan mah masih lama. Ini aja masih kuroko wkwkwk oke, kau juga ya! Makasih banyak setia review kesini :***

 **Thanks for the review and ideas, guys~**

 **MINNA, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA! Tolong kalo bisa sumbang review, ya. Sekian aja dari AN ini. Buh bai, _adios_ ~**

* * *

 **~Preview~**

 **...**

 **"Saya mewakili klan Seirin; sembah dan hormat pada anda."**

 **.**

 **"Nijimura- _kun_ , kau pastinya tahu kalau situasi sedang gawat, bukan?"**

 **.**

 **"Tanganmu dingin, Tetsuya- _kun_. Apakah tidak terasa olehmu?"**

 **"Tidak, (Name)- _san_. Justru aku merasa hangat. Memang beginilah darah klan kami."**

 **.**

 **"Dia satu universitas denganku, jadi mudah untuk mencarinya."**

 **.**

 **"Hei, kalau lempar bola itu hati-hati!"**

 **" _Sorry_ , aku tidak sengaja!"**

 **.**

 **"Kenapa ada Harimau Bengal disini?!"**

 **.**

 **"Kau harus melakukan ritual pensucian Mutiara-nya sekarang!"**

 **"Tapi aku tidak bisa!"**

* * *

 **Best regards,  
D.N.A. Girlz**

 **P.S.: Don't hope too soon for update. I'm on college now so plz understand me. Thx ilysm UwU**


End file.
